


Aquello a lo que llamamos hogar

by Olwen_Beazley



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olwen_Beazley/pseuds/Olwen_Beazley
Summary: Cuando un desconocido llega a las puertas de La Granja, Carol su lider, se ve en la tesitura de ayudarle o no, desencadenando una serie de acontecimientos que cambiarán su vida y la de todos los que la rodean.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Aquello a lo que llamamos hogar

**N/A** – _Antes de escribir esta historia tenía la sensación de que debía de clarificar ciertos puntos para que quien la leyese conociera mínimamente el universo en el que está ambientada pero una vez terminada creo que ha quedado lo suficientemente claro. Aún así voy a dejar unas mínimas anotaciones por si a alguien le hicieran falta: “La Granja” es una comunidad como Alexandria, Hilltop etc, he decidido “convertir” a los dos actores que hacen de Henry en la serie en dos personajes totalmente independientes, siendo Henry el niño y Edward el adolescente. Así Carol puede tener tres hijos. Olwen (vaya, como mi nickname, que coincidencia ;)) es un personaje inventado por mí con el que quiero empezar a trabajar para en un futuro escribir historias de ella de manera independiente. Ya la iréis conociendo. Finalmente, la historia de Carol es ajena al resto de personajes de la serie. Los conoce (ya lo iréis viendo) pero no por la relación que tiene en la serie con ellos._

_Creo que no me dejo nada más. Cualquier cosa, los comentarios son bienvenidos. Espero que la disfrutéis :)_

**Capítulo 1: Una visita inesperada**

Estaba tan tensa y nerviosa que era incapaz de mover un músculo. Su respiración agitada y entrecortada amenazaba con transformarse en un ataque de pánico. Sin mediar palabra, la mujer se acercó y acarició con suavidad la espalda de su niña. 

–No voy a poder hacerlo –Sophia susurro con un tembloroso hilo de voz cuando su madre se arrodilló junto a ella para poder hablar al mismo nivel.

–Por supuesto que vas a poder –le aseguró con suavidad –Sophia mírame. –La niña la miró y Carol pudo ver como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

–¿Por qué crees que no vas a poder? –preguntó. La niña miró al suelo y tardó unos segundos en responder.

–No me gusta hacer esto. Prefiero estar en casa, en el huerto o con los animales. ¿Por qué no has traído a Henry? A él le encanta. Yo… yo no soy tan valiente como él.

Tras aquellas palabras finalmente Sophia rompió a llorar y a su madre se le rompió el corazón. La tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con ternura.

–Shh, está bien Sophia –susurró tratando de tranquilizarla –Está bien.

La tuvo en sus brazos unos minutos.

–Se que esto no te gusta y que prefieres hacer otras cosas. Y está bien. Quedarte en casa no significa que seas una cobarde.

–Pero Henry dijo… –trato de interrumpirla la niña.

–Ya hablaré con tu hermano cuando volvamos a casa –sentenció su madre –Lo que necesito que sepas es que lo que tú haces, tu labor, es igual de importante que lo que se hace aquí fuera. Cada tarea es vital si con ello ayudamos a alguien.

–¿Entonces por qué me has traído aquí? –preguntó la niña confusa.

Antes de contestar, su madre se tomó tiempo para secarle las lágrimas de los ojos. Finalmente la tomó de las manos.

–Porque necesito saber que eres capaz de valerte por ti misma en cualquier momento. Siempre os he dicho a ti y a tus hermanos que debéis de cuidaros los unos a los otros y estar siempre unidos. Pero es importante que sepas desenvolverte por tu cuenta.

–Pero no lo entiendo. Tenemos un buen hogar, está fortificado, comida, agua… ¿Por qué necesitamos aprender estas cosas?

–Porque ese maravilloso hogar puede desaparecer en unos segundos. –La niña abrió los ojos como platos ante las palabras de su madre. –Tenemos que vivir cada día sin esperar nada del futuro. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

La niña asintió lentamente y Carol sonrió. Levantándose, la volvió a tomar de la mano –¿Seguimos?

* * *

Caminaron durante 15 minutos por el denso bosque, observando detenidamente las pistas que el rastro del animal les había dejado; tierra removida, huellas, ramas rotas… Sophia escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones de su madre tratando de absorber sus enseñanzas. 

–Cuando te encuentres en una situación así, lo que debes preguntarte es… – las palabras de la mujer se enmudecieron y con su mirada examinó el área que tenía alrededor.

–¿Preguntarme el qué? –preguntó la niña.

Con un rápido y silencioso movimiento, Carol tomó del brazo a Sophia y ambas se escondieron tras un árbol caído.

–Mira –susurró Carol dirigiendo su mirada al frente.

La niña siguió sus ojos. Allí estaba, a escasos diez metros, el animal que llevaban siguiendo desde hacía un buen rato.

–¿Estas preparada? –preguntó Carol sin alzar la voz.

La niña asintió tímidamente y seguidamente se dispuso a preparar su arco.

–Recuerda lo que te hemos enseñado Olwen y yo. Tensa la cuerda pero no tenses el brazo y sobre todo, acuérdate de respirar con normalidad.

Sophia repasó momentáneamente aquellas indicaciones para después ponerse en posición. Su pequeño arco quedó frente a ella y con mucho cuidado preparo el disparo. Tras soltar aire, soltó la cuerda y la flecha surcó el aire para dar de lleno en el cuello del ciervo haciendo que se desplomase inmediatamente en el suelo.

–¡Lo hice! –gritó la niña pegando un brinco de alegría. Su madre no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo. 

–Sabia que podrías hacerlo cielo. 

* * *

Durante su regreso a La Granja, Sophia parecía mucho más animada. Mientras ayudaba a su madre a tirar del carro que transportaba al ciervo, sonreía y no dejaba de hablar con entusiasmo. Abatir al animal había supuesto una gran hazaña para ella y parecía que no llegaba el momento de contárselo a todo el mundo. Especialmente a su hermano gemelo.

No tardaron mucho en divisar la comunidad fortificada en la que vivían, un lugar en mitad de una explanada campestre rodeada de bosques y campos y que era el resultado de mucho trabajo por parte de muchas personas suponiendo una gran ventaja para la supervivencia en aquel mundo ahora dominado por los muertos vivientes.

Momentáneamente Carol se paró en seco al ver como las puertas de la fortificación se abrían cuando aún no habían llegado a ella. Extrañada, vio como de la misma salían una mujer y dos hombres.

–Algo ha pasado –murmuró para si misma para que Sophia no la escuchase.

Los dos hombres aceleraron el paso llegando antes que la mujer y sin mediar palabra se encargaron de llevar el carro con el ciervo de vuelta al interior. Cuando se volvieron a cruzar con la mujer, ésta les dio unas breves instrucciones para después esperar pacientemente a que Carol y Sophia llegaran a ella.

–Os ha llevado un buen rato. Ya iba a mandar a un par de rastreadores a buscaros –dijo la mujer.

–Si. Nos ha dado más trabajo del que pensábamos, ¿verdad Sophia?

–Lo he cazado yo Olwen – dijo la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¿En serio Soph? ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer? Me encargaré personalmente de decirle a todos a quien deben dar las gracias por la comida.

La niña sonrió con orgullo y miró a su madre quien la dio un beso en la cabeza.

–Cariño, ¿por qué no te vas adelantando? Ahora entro yo.

Las dos mujeres observaron a la niña alejarse corriendo al interior, ambas con la misma sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

–Sabía que lo conseguiría –dijo Olwen y Carol asintió sin poder evitar que su orgullo de madre le invadiese por completo.

–Si. Sólo necesitaba un poco de ánimo y confianza en sí misma. Ese ciervo nos va a poder alimentar unos cuantos días.

–Ya les he dicho a los muchachos que se lo lleven directamente a Rose para que lo prepare

Carol asintió –Eso me recuerda que tengo que ir a hablar con ella. Con el ciervo y los nuevos cultivos que han salido esta semana tenemos que hacer inventario de toda la producción. El día de la entrega se acerca y no quiero ningún contratiempo de última hora.

–Eso va a tener que esperar Carol.

Olwen detuvo el paso y la expresión de su rostro varió ligeramente. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para Carol.

–¿Ha pasado algo?

Tras unos segundos la mujer asintió –En realidad sí. Jesús está aquí y… y no ha venido sólo. Se ha traído a un desconocido.

Aquella noticia cayó como un cubo de agua fría para Carol. La palabra “desconocido” nunca, nunca significaba nada bueno. Más aún en aquellos difíciles tiempos. La tomó del antebrazo y la guió hasta el interior de la comunidad para llevarla a las cuadras y así seguir conversando con privacidad.

–¿Y le has dejado entrar? –Preguntó con más brusquedad de la que pretendía –Olwen, conoces las reglas. Nadie que no conozcamos puede entrar antes de que el consejo lo debata. No podemos exponer a la gente a ningún riesgo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Olwen suspiró y trató de explicarse –El hombre con el que venía tenía heridas de consideración y ya conoces cómo es Jesús. Cuando quiere algo no para hasta conseguirlo.

En eso tenía razón. El hombre de Hilltop podía ser muy persuasivo si se lo proponía.

–¿Dónde están?

–Al hombre lo han llevado a la enfermería a que lo examinen. Jesús te está esperando en la sala del consejo.

Carol asintió y lamentando el tono de voz que había usado con su amiga la abrazó brevemente. –Gracias Olwen y no te preocupes. Has hecho bien. Pero por favor, que alguien haga guardia en la enfermería.

–Me voy a encargar personalmente, descuida.

Cuando se quedó sola, Carol se dio cuenta de cómo el buen ánimo que había traído mientras regresaba a casa con Sophia se había desvanecido. Definitivamente era el peor momento para la visita de Jesús. Si estaba allí, eso significaba que ni en Alexandria, ni en Hilltop, ni en el Reino ni en Oceanside había logrado su propósito. Si estaba allí, significaba que el hombre estaba gastando la última bala que le quedaba y que no pararía hasta que Carol aceptase aquello que quisiera proponerle. Estar entre la espada y la pared era algo que siempre había detestado.

Buscó rápidamente con la mirada a lo único que podía alegrarle, sus hijos. Una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro al encontrarlos a los tres, cada uno en un punto diferente de la comunidad. La pequeña Sophia no estaba lejos. Tras la extenuante jornada de cacería estaba absorta en una actividad mucho más tranquila, dar de comer a las gallinas y a los pollos en los corrales. Al otro extremo, se encontraba su hermano gemelo, Henry. Olwen no había mencionado nada sobre él a su llegada por lo que supuso que no se había metido en ningún lío serio. Ahora mismo se encontraba practicando con su bastón las técnicas de combate y defensa que le había enseñado Morgan, su maestro.

Finalmente su mirada se posó en su hijo mayor, Edward. El joven de dieciséis años, se encontraba escuchando con semblante serio las explicaciones que le daba el herrero de la comunidad. Semanas atrás le había confesado que quería aprender a construir y reparar cosas para mejorar la vida de la Granja y con gusto acepto convertirse en aprendiz.

Estaba tan orgullosa de los tres. Su pequeña familia había sufrido muchas adversidades en la vida, mucho antes incluso de que los muertos se levantaran. El recuerdo amargo de su matrimonio empañó brevemente la mente de Carol. Su vida junto a Ed había sido peor que el apocalipsis en el que se encontraban, un monstruo que hizo de su vida y la de sus hijos un verdadero infierno. Por suerte, el hombre no había sobrevivido mucho tiempo tras el comienzo del fin del mundo y ella y sus hijos pudieron comenzar a aprender a sobrevivir sin aquel tormento.

La Granja fue como un regalo que les llegó cuando más lo necesitaban y con mucho trabajo se convirtió en el lugar que era en ese momento. Por eso, y como la líder que era de esa pequeña comunidad no podía permitir que nada la pusiera en peligro.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la habían llegado hasta la sala del consejo, un pequeño edificio que se encontraba en mitad del lugar y que hacía las veces de punto de reunión y sala de celebraciones.

El eco de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Jesús, un joven delgado y de pelo largo se levantara rápidamente de la silla que ocupaba mientras esperaba. Con una calidad sonrisa se acercó a Carol.

–Olwen me ha dicho que estabas aquí. Debes estar hambriento después del viaje. ¿Te han ofrecido algo de comer?

Jesús sacudió con la cabeza –He comido algo durante el camino, pero gracias.

Carol asintió y extendiendo el brazo le invitó a sentarse de nuevo. Cogiendo otra silla, la mujer se sentó frente a él.

–Hacía tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ti. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas? –preguntó al joven.

–Ya me conoces, siempre de aquí para allá. Ahora que Maggie es oficialmente la líder de Hilltop, puedo dedicarme a salir, explorar y bueno… afianzar relaciones con el resto de comunidades.

–Con que Maggie es ahora quien manda. A alguien que conozco no creo que le haya hecho mucha gracia.

–La votación fue justa y Gregory tuvo que aceptarlo. De momento lo está llevando bien.

–¿Y el resto de comunidades?

–Bien. Alexandria es la que mejor está con diferencia. Rick y Michonne la lideran con mano firme y a pesar de todo, va funcionando. El Reino ha tenido algunos problemas recientemente con el tema del abastecimiento del agua pero según el Rey no es algo que vaya afectar seriamente a la comunidad.

–El Rey –pensó Carol sacudiendo la cabeza ante el término con el que se autodenominaba el líder de aquella comunidad. A diferencia de Maggie, Rick y Michonne, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerle pero según lo que le comentaban aquellos que le habían visitado, coincidían siempre en lo mismo. Era un tipo peculiar. Agradable, pero peculiar.

–¿Y Oceanside?

–Ya las conoces. No permiten que nadie se acerque. Sólo Tara ha conseguido establecer relaciones mínimas con ellas. De momento van bien, pero no queremos apresurarnos. Hemos logrado un acercamiento y no queremos echarlo a perder.

Tras ponerla al día, un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la estancia. Ambos sabían que el propósito de la visita del hombre no era por pura cortesía o simplemente por afianzar relaciones intercomunitarias. Fue por eso que Carol agarró el toro por los cuernos y decidió no perder mas el tiempo.

–¿Por qué estás aquí Paul? –preguntó utilizando adrede el verdadero nombre del hombre para hacerle saber que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar ninguna tontería –Y lo que realmente me importa, ¿por qué has traído a un desconocido a mi casa?

Jesús, o Paul Rovia, mantuvo la mirada fija en la mirada sin dejar de sonreír, pero no era una sonrisa de maldad. Todo lo contrario. De ella emanaba calidez y respeto por la mujer que dirigía aquella pequeña comunidad. Lentamente, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la sala tratando de encontrar la manera de comenzar aquella conversación y poder convencerla. Y Carol lo sabía.

–Necesitamos tu ayuda, Carol.

–“Necesitamos”

–Si. Daryl y yo.

Daryl. Ese era el nombre del acompañante de Jesús pero por alguna extraña razón, aquel nombre no le era completamente desconocido. Era como si en el fondo de su mente, en alguna conversación que ella hubiera escuchado pero que no hubiera tomado parte, alguien hubiera mencionado ese nombre.

–Es el mejor rastreador de Alexandria y amigo personal de Rick y Michonne. También conoce a Maggie desde antes de que se instalara en Hilltop y de vez en cuando nos echa una mano allí.

Carol asintió –Suena como un miembro importante de esas dos comunidades.

–Lo es. No te imaginas cuánto.

Fue el punto de Carol para levantarse de la silla y acercarse a Jesús junto a la ventana. Con semblante serio dirigió su mirada al exterior de la sala. Unos niños jugaban con un balón. Henry se encontraba con ellos y a pesar de que la ventana estaba cerrada podía escuchar su risa desenfadada.

–Si es tan importante para ellos, ¿por qué no te han ayudado? –preguntó sin mirarle.

Jesús se tomó un momento para responder como si tratara de buscar la mejor respuesta.

–Porque no he acudido a ellos Carol. Tampoco he ido al Reino ni a Oceanside. Hemos venido directamente aquí.

Aquella confesión pillo a Carol completamente fuera de juego y la curiosidad que sentía por todo aquel asunto, a pesar de no querer admitirlo, comenzaba a hacerse más grande.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque el resto de comunidades le conocen y aquí no.

En aquel momento, La atención de Carol se había centrado en las palabras que salían de Jesús y cada segundo que pasaba se sentía cada vez más confusa por todo aquello. Y enfadada. Si, extrañamente, una sensación de enfado había comenzado a formarse en su estomago haciéndola sentir que el hombre la estaba arrinconando cada vez más.

–Jesús vas a necesitar explicarte muy bien porque lo que estoy escuchando no me está gustando nada.

El hombre alzó las manos como medida preventiva ante la creciente incomodidad de la mujer. Un hecho que no concordaba con las palabras que salieron inmediatamente de su boca.

–Probablemente lo que te diga ahora te va a gustar menos.

Carol no dijo nada. Simplemente se le quedó mirando esperando a que soltara la bomba. Llegados a ese punto ya había tomado una decisión. Aquel hombre no se quedaría en La Granja.

–Carol. Acabo de rescatar a Daryl del Santuario. Le tenían retenido allí tras una confrontación con Rick, Michonne, Maggie y unos cuantos más con Negan. Se lo llevaron prisionero y durante todo este tiempo le han sometido a torturas y trabajos forzados. Dios sabe cómo consiguió salir a uno de los patios exteriores del complejo donde me lo encontré y pudimos escapar.

Jesus detuvo momentáneamente su discurso para observar a Carol, quien se mantenía impasiva por lo que decidió continuar.

–No puedo llevarle a ninguna de las otras comunidades porque los Salvadores saben que allí le conocen y es donde van a empezar a buscarle.

–Y como aquí no se le conoce has decidido traerle aquí, porque de ninguna manera van a sospechar que está aquí –finalizó Carol. –¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que nos ha costado tener buenas relaciones con los Salvadores?

–Carol…

–No. De ninguna manera se va a quedar aquí. No pienso permitir que se ponga en peligro a mi gente.

–Eso no va a pasar. Los Salvadores no van a sospechar nada. Eres la comunidad que mantiene la mejor relación con ellos.

–¿Y quieres saber por qué? –replicó Carol alzando la voz –Porque no les damos problemas. Cada dos semanas, Regina viene y le damos lo que pide. En ocasiones les damos mas de lo que corresponde. Vienen, se lo damos y se van satisfechos, sin hacer daño a nadie ni demostrar que son ellos los que tienen la sartén por el mango. Por ningún motivo quiero que eso cambie.

–Carol…

–Voy a tener que pediros que os marchéis Jesús. Tu y Daryl. Lo siento pero no puedo ayudaros.

Jesús se quedó callado unos momentos tratando de asimilar la decisión unánime de la mujer. Dirigiendo la mirada al exterior le hizo una última petición.

–¿Podríamos al menos quedarnos esta noche? Está oscureciendo y a Daryl le convendría descansar. Mañana temprano nos marcharemos, te lo prometo.

Carol asintió. No quería problemas pero tampoco quería echarles de noche. Conocía muy bien los peligros que acechaban fuera de la fortaleza y su conciencia no le dejaría dormir esa noche si no les permitía quedarse.

–Gracias Carol. Te agradezco que al menos me hayas escuchado.

La mujer asintió y extendió la mano hacia Jesús para que se la estrechase.

–Siento que las cosas sean así Jesus. Me gustaría poder ayudarte pero no puedo poner en peligro lo que tenemos aquí.

El hombre simplemente sonrió –Esperemos que de alguna manera esa situación pueda cambiar pronto.


End file.
